


Careful

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: ACE chemical scene, Angst, F/M, Joker has a lot of issues, Love, back story for Joker, slight changes when it comes to Jeannie's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: The Joker wanted revenge on the city that took everything away from him and dare to constantly remind him of the things he had lost.





	

His life had been consistent when it came to disappointment and tragedy. His father had left when he’d been an infant, his mother had beaten him, and after her death his aunt begrudgingly took him into her home. In school, he was bullied and teased; he was too short, too skinny, too feminine, and there was something funny about his face that other kids hadn’t liked. As an adult, he’d wanted nothing more than to be a comedian, he put himself out there. He went to club after club doing a new routine every night, he worked tirelessly between jobs doing his best to be funny. He just wanted a laugh even if it was forced or just out of politeness. 

Finally, one night somebody had laughed. It was a sweet laugh that broke through the heavy smoky silence of the seedy little bar, it was a laugh that warmed his aching heart. After his set was through he got to meet the one person who found him funny; a woman close to him in age and five inches taller than him. Her thick brown hair fell over her slim shoulders, her red tank top clung beautifully to her frame. There was this light in her green eyes that made him feel loved despite just meeting her. She introduced herself to him as Jeannie, he introduced himself as Jack; he was caught off guard when she offered to buy him a drink or two. Nobody had ever offered to buy him a drink, nobody ever offered him much of anything, but he gratefully accepted her friendly offer.

They spent their night talking, he felt happy when he was with Jeannie. He felt like he wasn’t some loser working a dead-end job at a gross chemical plant. This woman made him feel special, she made him feel like he had some real potential in this rotten city.

The relationship bloomed, they fell in love fast, he moved her into his apartment and promised her that he would get her something better once his comedy career took flight. She told him this was fine, that she just needed him in her life and nothing more. No matter how supportive or optimistic Jeannie was he couldn’t help but to feel down on himself. He couldn’t help but cry about his life and where they lived, depression was a big problem for Jack. Despite that Jeannie stayed by his side, she held him while he would cry, and kiss the tears from his face.

God how he loved her, he’d do anything for her. That feeling doubled when she became pregnant.

Doing anything apparently involved committing crimes. 

At one of the bars that Jack did his routine at there was always a group of mobsters that hung towards the back. A guy named Johnny lead the pack of them, he was a tall older man that looked stern and frankly terrifying, but Jack needed help. He needed help to get money to support his family, because like Hell he was going to let her rot in a city like Gotham.

With some complaining and begging on Jack’s part they allowed him in. They told him they would help him get all the money he needed, he just needed to help them in and through ACE Chemicals. He would help them this one time and he would never be bothered by them again, nobody would ever know he committed this crime. He’d wear a tuxedo and a red hood, nobody would see him.

That night Jack went home feeling anxious, but excited. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the things he would do for his family once they struck it big, he knew he needed to come up with a lie. He considered telling her that he won the money in a lottery or maybe in a bet on a horse, something. She would believe him, because he never lied to her about anything before.

When he arrived home, something was wrong. The door was unlocked and left ajar, from inside he could hear classical music playing on the record player, and nothing more. Jack hesitantly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. With only a few steps into the apartment he found her, he found her lying on the living room floor; her body was sprawled out, head turned to the side, and the blood…

Oh God there was so much blood.

Within seconds he was by her side, he picked her up and held her in his arms. He placed his hand against the gaping wounds on her chest, blood was hot and sticky against his shaking hand. He hid her face against his chest not caring that her blood was staining his suit, that did not matter to him. He cried and screamed, he screamed her name and begged her to wake up. He screamed for help, he screamed in general.

It had been a break in, the robbers hadn’t known anybody was home, and well when Jeannie had come into the room they had panicked. 

 

The rest of the story was well known.

“Would you live for me?” He asked the woman who stood before him.

Harleen looked into his eyes with such adoration and worship that it honestly was scaring him. She looked at him as if she were about to kiss him or pray to him. She looked at him with an intensity and love that he hadn’t seen since he was Jack and he’d had Jeannie, but Jack died long ago in this very building.

The chemical rot smell assaulted his senses, he found himself brushing his fingers against her arm again, because he wasn’t too sure that she was real.

“Yes” she answered with an honest determination.

She was so honest, so devoted, and so much like her. He found himself caught off guard by her answer, by the simple yes that she had just given to what he considered the hardest question in the world. He believed her when she said that she would live for him, she would fight and struggle by his side forever if he allowed her to.

“Careful” he warned.

He told himself the warning was for her, but it was really for himself.


End file.
